lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1224
Report #1224 Skillset: Aquachemantics Skill: Virtuous Org: Aquamancers Status: Completed Oct 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: The Virtuous sheen is a reactive ability which has a chance to delivers the Justice affliction whenthe Aquachemancer is attacked. Justice is one of the pre-overhaul afflictions to be removed due to the overhaul so the following solutions are to replace Justice. Other reactives are ego drain, addiction and pacifism. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Replace the justice affliction with egovice. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the justice affliction with kneel with a short stun. (1sec stun) 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Replace the justice affliction with blackout. Player Comments: ---on 9/25 @ 21:03 writes: Report 1392 had an option for blackout which wasn't chosen, a few comments were raised about blackout in general being undesired. Otherwise, I don't think Solution 2 would be of much use to a mage. Unsure about Solution 1. ---on 9/25 @ 23:24 writes: Report 1392 was for mists which are the passive ticking abilities, Virtuous in this report is a reactive which only fires on a % chance when attacked which is why I thought blackout wouldn't be a bad option due to the unpredictable nature of reactives firing. ---on 9/26 @ 01:54 writes: My concern about blackout reactive specifically is that it might be too much with PhantomArmour. My concern about egovice is that aurics are usually limited to bards, though that's been broken with Celestines and Nihilists after their pacts update, so maybe it's not an issue. Otherwise it seems alright. ---on 9/26 @ 06:23 writes: I believe Wildewood can give manabarbs with their bombs ---on 9/26 @ 10:34 writes: Aquachem seemed designed to support TP, and I guess DW since it got its egokill. I can see some synergy with egovice, and it being on reactive would mean a little more effort on the part of the mage to track and capitalise. Preference for Solution 1. ---on 9/27 @ 13:52 writes: I prefer solution 1 too, I think it can help pressure vitals a bit. ---on 10/4 @ 13:48 writes: I prefer solution 1. I agree that solution 2 probably won't help the mage much and I agree with Shedrin's worry about the stack of phantomarmour and the blackout from solution 3. ---on 10/9 @ 03:11 writes: I'm a little sad about the aurics no longer being unique to bards, but with the consolidation of affs, it can't be helped, I guess. I second the comments about blackout - it's not overbearing by any means now (at least when compared to in the past, when vapours was still around as a proper aff etc, and before blackout immunity) - but it's probably best to go for something that gives proper aff pressure instead of adding more blackout. Kneel is good on paper, though - passively proning the target is always nice (speaking as a monk) but I suppose it might have very little application in a aquachem 1v1. I support solution 1 or 2. ---on 10/10 @ 19:01 writes: I concur with Lerad. I believe that auric afflictions should be left to the bards - If adapted, we should likely get more speciality afflictions just for bards. I support 1 or 2. ---on 10/11 @ 15:02 writes: I agree with others that blackout is not something you'd want here. I can not really see how kneel would provide anything good in a generic situation (and some amusement), whereas solution #1 would provide some actual benefit as a reactive. I feel Lerad's concerns a though. I support solution 1 and solution 2 ( if solution 2 really has some benefit that I did not discern ). ---on 10/11 @ 21:00 writes: Prone doesn't really do anything for aquachems in 1v1 but could help other classes with their offence. Personally I don't think chems will be in that bad a spot in groups once report 1479 is completed so I think the focus here should be to help the 1v1 potential of aquachems, which would be solution 1 or 3. I don't really share the same concerns about extra blackout as a reactive being a balancing factor, but I do think it'd make it fairly boring to have two reactives that can both give blackout. As a result I prefer solution 1, though given the nature of reactives I don't think it'll end up having much of an effect. Ultimately I'd like to see this aspect of chemwoods being reworked, but that's beyond the scope of this report. ---on 10/13 @ 09:26 writes: I've altered solution 2 as I was told it wasn't that clear. I was picturing Kneel which an angel pact gives, which if I'm not mistaken also delivers a short stun. ---on 10/13 @ 09:27 writes: With the clarification Auriella made that the kneel was supposed to be including a short stun, I would possibly think that solution two may be the more interesting one, esp. as it doesn't need to rely on egovice. Would Support solution #1 and solution #2, preferring solution #2 ---on 10/13 @ 19:27 writes: I'm good with either solution 1 or 2 ---on 10/13 @ 22:52 writes: Do any other reactionary abilities give two afflictions? I feel like 2 should be sprawled OR stun, but not both. I'm ok with solution 1. ---on 10/14 @ 07:49 writes: I believe the 'kneel' affliction, as given by Celestines, includes the stun - which might be what she is referencing ---on 10/15 @ 03:11 writes: I understand what she means by Kneel, but kneel is really two afflictions. Do any other reactionary effects give two afflictions? ---on 10/15 @ 19:25 writes: Please note that making it a stun will adversely impact all guilds that stack commands (1h warriors, monks, certain guardians) which makes it pretty strong against those classes depending on the proc rate. That being said an argument could be made that chemantics/woods should have good reactives like this and maybe other archetypes (like harmony monks with Chuuti, acrobatics dodge, etc.) should have these sorts of combo breaking things reduced. ---on 10/16 @ 02:07 writes: I agree with Wobou - I don't think stun as a reactive is a very good idea. Stun is the strongest affliction in the game, and it is decidedly limited for a very good reason. Most stuns are active, so that it costs the giver of the stun some balance. There are a few instances of passive stun, and most have their own costs (celestines take up one slot of their limited invests to choose kneel). For a reactive, sprawl is far more than enough - I'm speaking as a class that has a sprawl as a reactive as well. It is extremely powerful - but as I mentioned, while that may be because I'm a monk and sprawl synergizes with physical classes more, that doesn't mean it should be a reactive with a stun when it's on a caster class. If solution 2 is supposed to include stun, I'm opposed. Solution 1 only, please. ---on 10/16 @ 12:26 writes: Ah I see what you meant. Support for Solution 1, Opposed to Sols 2/3. As a balance, perhaps make virtuous sheen always proc first? (i.e. before the reactive drains or whatever) ---on 10/22 @ 17:32 writes: Solution 1 only.